


quite the picture

by tinyscales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyscales/pseuds/tinyscales
Summary: Regulus is topless. Maybe James should apply for the position aaaaaaaay winkwinkwink
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	quite the picture

Sun beats down on Regulus’ bare back as he stretches out in a late morning haze. His head is still cloudy from his impromptu nap. Resting gently in the grass, he turns his head to the side and pillows his cheek on his folded hands. 

“You’re staring,” He says, closing his eyes once again. 

James pauses. He had been tracing his fingers along the freckles that line Regulus’ spine. His cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink at having been caught and he covers his embarrassment with a cocksure grin. 

“Well, you’re quite the picture.”

Regulus lets out a whisper of a breath and tells himself,  _ be like Sirius; be  _ brave _. _

He sits up, more aware of his toplessness now that he’s facing James. Part of him wants to put his shirt back on. Cover himself up. The other part - the more dominant one, likely the part of him that he shares with his brother - preens at the way James’ eyes rake down from his chest to his navel. 

Wetting his bottom lip, he asks, “What about now?”

James nods then leans forward, so close that Regulus thinks he’s about to kiss him. 

“Beautiful,” James whispers and closes the gap.

**Author's Note:**

> Regulus is topless. Maybe James should apply for the position aaaaaaaay winkwinkwink


End file.
